Phantom Darkness
by dpphan333
Summary: .AU.DxS. All he has left is his sister. His father was murdered, hsi mother is missing, and he has no friends. However, will Danny Fenton's life be changed after meeting a certain goth girl? Will he build up enough courage to tell her his secret?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Warning: **Kinda' angsty; however, nothing like my story _**Incidental**_…—Shameless Plug Number 1 However, things might get a little more depressing…or less, I'm not sure yet.

Also, I will refer to characters from this story outside of the story itself as Darkness!insert character name her, i.e. Darkness!Danny/Phantom etc. Speaking of which, Darkness!Danny says his battle cry without the relaxation of 'going'. (Canon Danny sounds like he usually says it like "I'm goi_n'_ ghost!", while Darkness!Danny always says it like "I'm goi_ng_ ghost."

_**Phantom Darkness**_

**Prologue**

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning surged through the skies. It was the worst storm in the history of Amity Park, and already its inhabitants were miserable. Nobody liked rainstorms…except one sixteen-year-old boy…

He was wearing an old white t-shirt with some red designs on it, worn out blue jeans, and a pair of old white and red sneakers. His icy blue eyes stare blankly out the window at the rain and his raven black hair is as messy as always. There were bags under his eyes and his chin was rested down on his arms, which were crossed on the windowsill. The teen boy was sitting in front of the window, watching the storm as he always did when it rained. Sometimes, he would go outside and try to enjoy himself.

"Danny?"

The boy looked up at his older sister, who was a twenty-one year old redhead with aqua eyes. She was very smart; being one of Casper High's best and brightest. She looked more awake then Danny and that was saying a lot. The redhead had a black t-shirt, light blue pants, and a pair of black shoes on. Usually she had a hair band, but didn't at the moment, her hair being extremely messy.

The boy, Daniel Fenton, replied with a _little_ bit of emotion in his voice, "…Jazz."

Jasmine Fenton smiled weakly at her little brother, "Are you going out?"

"…Yes." Danny replied after some thought.

"'K. Be back, ok?" Jazz gave him a worried look.

Danny chuckled weakly, "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too, sis'." He threw on a rain coat, grabbed an umbrella, and threw himself out the front door, opening the umbrella quickly once he was outside.

Jazz shook her head and smiled a little.

'_Some things never change…'_

* * *

Danny walked down the street, left hand in pocket and holding the umbrella with his right. It was Spring Break, so he hadn't been out in a while. Not much had changed, as expected.

The teen yawned and coughed as a wisp of blue gas leaked out of his mouth. _'Well, that was unexpected.' _He smirked and casually turned…into an alley. Danny threw the umbrella to the ground.

In a soft, weak voice, the raven-haired boy murmured, "Going ghost…" He concentrated on his inner cold spot and released it with force.

There was a flash of blue-white light. A beam of light blue light appeared like a hula-hoop around his waist. It split into two rings of light blue energy; one moved up his body towards his head and the other moved down his body to his feet. As they passed over him, his body gained a white glow and his clothes were replaced by a skin-tight black suit with white gloves, a white belt, white collar, and white boots. When the ring going up his body passed over his eyes, their innocent blue was traded for a determined green and his raven black hair was gone, being replaced by a snowy white color.

In place of a human teen…was a teenage ghost.

The ghost boy floated out of the alley and up into the air; he was soon at a height higher then any of the houses, but not much higher. He looked around blankly for a moment when another blue swirl leaked out of his mouth.

He spun around just in time to create a round shield in front of him that was curved like an umbrella; it was a slightly transparent green color.

A steady stream of blue ectoplasmic energy—an ecto-blast—tore through the air, hit the ghost teen's shield, and bounced down into the ground. It did nothing to the street below. He let the shield die down and watched as a unicorn with blue-ish skin and crimson eyes hovered there. Its front hooves glowed with blue energy for a moment, which faded at will.

It snarled, "_Phantom…_"

The ghost teen who was only moments ago Danny Fenton, known as 'Phantom' in this form, replied softly, "Yes, that is me."The ghost unicorn roared and fired a large beam of violet energy from it's horn. Phantom calmly raised a rectangular shield that bounced the beam right back into the unicorn, sending it flying. Most would smirk at their success, but Phantom looked almost…bored. He spoke, "Can we get this over with? What do you want from me?"

It snarled, "It is because of you that mistress does not pay attention to me anymore."

"Mistress? Who would your 'mistress' be?" Phantom raised a raven-black eyebrow; his eyebrows, unlike the rest of his hair, always stayed black. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"You are in no place to ask questions, ghost boy." The unicorn replied coldly.

"Hmph, be that way." Phantom impatiently snapped, green energy forming in his palms. He his hands together and shot one large greenish-white beam from them.

The blast surged through the air and slammed into the spectral unicorn, sending it flying. Phantom thought to himself, _'I better wrap this up.' _He pulled a white thermos with green designs from the belt on his waist and held it up. Phantom quickly removed the cap of the thermos and aimed it, pressing the green button on one side. The thermos whirred and surged with life, a blue vortex surging through the air and sucking the unicorn into the metallic object. Phantom, without urgency, capped the thermos and put it back on his belt.

The ghost teen floated down back into the alley. Landing near the umbrella, he let two light blue rings appear around his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, causing him to de-transform into Danny Fenton. The now-human boy picked up the umbrella quickly before he got drenched.

With that, one Daniel Fenton left he alley, not noticing crimson eyes watching from the shadows…

* * *

Danny entered his home to see Jazz fallen asleep on the couch. He let a ghost of a smile form on his lips.

Jazz was all he had left, and he would keep her safe even if it cost him the half of him that was still alive. She was the only human who knew of his dual identity as Danny Fenton and Phantom, except their mother who had been missing for years and was probably dead by now…as for their father, he had been murdered. The one who had killed the man known as Jack Fenton had never been found nor even identified; everyone had given up on the case a long time ago.

The half-ghost—known as a 'halfa' to some of the more-intelligent ghosts—sighed and, giving another glance to his unconscious sister, walked upstairs and into his room. He shut the door and hopped on his bed.

Danny sighed and looked around the room with a frown. It was decorated with various space-stuff. He inwardly chuckled; his dreams of being an astronaut were just that: dreams. Danny Fenton would always just be Danny Fenton, a loser, an enigma, a—

Danny's arm went intangible against his will. It had been a year since he had gotten his powers, and he still couldn't control his ghost powers.

—freak.

**END CHAPTER**

…Yeah. Kinda' angsty, huh? In my opinion, it's not really that bad…but I'm the one who wrote it, so I should know…oh, never mind! Please review! I need to feed Darkness!Danny with something…

This-stories-Danny (aka 'Darkness!Danny'): …

…

Darkness!Danny: …

…

Darkness!Danny: …

…Um…dude?

Darkness!Danny: …Yeah?

Err, are you hungry?

Darkness!Danny: Sure.

…Um, ok, we have pizza. Do you like pizza?

Darkness!Danny: Why not?

I dunno', you might be allergic to cheese or something for all I know!

Darkness!Danny: …

Oh, why do I even bother!? Readers, please review. Maybe you can try to cheer up Mr. Grumpy Halfa here.

Darkness!Danny: …

…Right…


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next chapter!

Darkness!Danny: Oh, joy.

Yay! You're excited! That's new for you!

Darkness!Danny: Idiot! I was being sarcastic!

Hm, anger, huh? Not new for you…

Darkness!Danny: …

Silence? Hmph, you probably invented it.

Darkness!Danny: (shoots tiny ecto-blast from finger that hits my right eye)

OUCH! Oh…oh, God…um, D!D? Can you, like write the story for me? I can't write a whole chapter with one eye.

Darkness!Danny: (sigh)

——————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 1**

——————————————————————————————————————

When Danny woke up, his first thought was, _'Oh, great, I'm up.' _Then he realized, _'Wait, it's only Sunday. Great.' _He hated school, if only for the bullies and some of the mean teachers. That, and Jazz didn't go there anymore, so he didn't have even his sister there if he needed her…

The halfa teen yawned, sitting up and quickly standing up. Being half-dead makes it easier to get up, after all. He walked over to his computer and turned it on quickly. It took a few minutes, but it was ready. He smirked and clicked on a link: **Doomed**. It was an online game Jazz had downloaded for him; why, he didn't know.

Danny's username was—'creatively'—GhostBoy. Surprisingly, he was the only one with that username. Weird.

His in-game character looked a lot like him, for obvious reasons.

Danny sighed and stood up. Two light blue rings appeared around his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, transforming him into Phantom. He went intangible and flew into the computer, 'overshadowing' the game almost like he could to a human.

This way, he could play the game as 'Phantom', in a way.

On screen, 'GhostBoy' suddenly formed two light blue rings around his waist, both moving as usual and making him Phantom, only wearing black and white metallic armor with a more futuristic-looking DP logo. The blue glasses over his eyes were now tinted a green that was an even lighter shade then his olive green eyes.

Phantom ran forward, clenching green energy in his hands. A robot suddenly appeared and tried to attack, but the ghost boy unleashed the blast from his left hand, which destroyed the enemy easily. Phantom quickly created a new ecto-blast in his left hand as another robot appeared. Using his right hand, he threw another blast that destroyed the new enemy.

Smirking, he let the energy fade away; he knew those were the only enemies for a while.

He had been playing this game for almost two years, and he knew a lot about it. The halfa teen knew all the cheats, the tips, the hints, and the basics were an entirely individual section of his brain from everything else.

…Basically, he was an expert **Doomed** player.

Phantom went invisible just as two other players went by. One of them was in a black and purple suit that looked very powerful, while the others was the same size as Phantom and looked only slightly-powerful. The first spoke in a female's voice, "Tucker, there's no-one there."

"Sam, I'm serious! I managed to program my version of **Doomed** to allow me a debug mode, and it lets me know whenever any player is nearby! I'm sure there's one right there!" 'Tucker' pointed at Phantom.

According to the info on screen (which showed itself on Phantom's left arm's screen whenever he 'overshadowed' the game), the boy who's real name must be Tucker was FrierTuck. The other girl was supposedly Chaos, a very known player who was supposedly unbeatable. Phantom smirked, _'Perhaps I should test that rumor?' _"Ok, you caught me."

'Chaos' and 'FrierTuck' jumped as Phantom regained tangibility, hovering a few inches over the ground in a 'standing' position. The ghost boy has his arms crossed and his eyes half-lidded, a small hint of an amused smile was on his face.

FrierTuck, shockingly, recognized, "Whoa…he's the legendary GhostBoy!"

"Who?" Chaos asked. FrierTuck stared at her incredulously. "Look, I may be the 'great and wonderful Chaos', but I don't know everyone."

"I know that, but he's probably one of the few people here who could totally kick _your_ butt!" FrierTuck motioned at Phantom, who was looking at his fingernails as if uninterested.

Chaos smirked, "We'll see about that…" She clenched blue energy in her hands.

Phantom pretended not to notice, looking casually into a reflective surface. He mused aloud, "Is my hair even messier when I'm here?" Chaos released the blue blasts, but Phantom spun around in the blink of an eye, green beams of energy surging from the halfa's eyes. The beams were rather large, tearing through Chaos' blasts and hitting her dead-on. Chaos vanished, her HP at 0 instantly. She had a lot of lives, though, and came back after a moment.

Chaos admitted, "That was actually really cool. How'd you do that?"

The ghost boy smirked, "Let's just say it's a…personal cheat code." Before either of the other two players could ask, Phantom took off, his legs fusing into a spectral whisp as he flew away at a high speed.

"I could die happy now." FrierTuck smiled.

Chaos shook her head. _'I wonder who that guy was? Oh, well, it's not like we'll ever see him outside of __**Doomed**__.' _

FrierTuck then asked, "So, anyway, are you ready to go to Casper High tomorrow?"

"I guess…I bet it'll be boring, though…" Sam sighed. "I've never been to a public school before, let alone a school in a supposedly 'haunted' town…"

--

Later that night…

The room was dark to the point where you could barely see. The grandfather clock ticked each second by; had their been too much noise, you couldn't hear it. Whenever the occasional car passed by, it's headlights would light the room up. The TV was shut off, it's screen showing darkness. The only source of light other then cars passing by was some moonlight coming through the window and onto the floor…

Jasmine Fenton slept soundly on the couch. She was off in dreamland, the ticking of the grandfather clock simply being the clicks of her sandals on the sidewalk as she happily ran with random cute guys, who's names she did not know but not care for as it was just a dream.

However, as the oldest Fenton living slept, red eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness. The owner of these crimson orbs hissed softly, "…_Blood_…" It floated over to Jazz, ready to fulfill it's vampirism needs…

Upstairs, Danny was woken up by a steady stream of blue mist leaking out of his mouth, signaling the presence of a ghost.

He grunted and sat up. _'Oh, great.' _Two light blue rings encircled his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, transforming him into his ghost half. Phantom phased out of the sheets and flew quickly over to the door, legs fusing into a tail. He went intangible and flew through the door. Still intangible and with a spectral whisp instead of legs, Phantom flew through the floor and found himself in the kitchen. He floated down and became tangible.

Phantom hovered cautiously into the living room and almost screamed.

A ghost was floating there, it's white aura lighting up the room somewhat. It's crimson red eyes (which were filled with red, it's eyes lacking pupils of any kind) were staring emotionlessly down at Jazz, it's fangs shown off with it's evil sneer. The ghost had pale blue skin and was also wearing a white and black suit, a white and red cape on his back.

The ghost boy, meanwhile, only _didn't_ scream when he noticed his sister there. He did, however, grow pissed. Phantom snarled, "Get away…from my sister…ghost." It turned to him and snorted. It's right hand glowed with red energy and it threw a red ecto-blast. Phantom was hit by it and sent flying into the wall. The ghost teen hit the ground, raised his arms, and created an umbrella-curved shield in front of him that deflected another blast. He lowered the shield and hissed, "You can't beat me."

The vampire-like ghost smirked at that and fired another blast, this time a violet color. Phantom dodged it easily, then another, and then a small rounded 'bomb' of ectoplasm that was shaped like a circle. The last attack hit the ground behind him, causing a small explosion; it was enough, however, to send Phantom flying face first in front of the offending ghost.

It sneered, "It looks like I _can_ beat you, Phantom…"

"Stay…stay away from my sister…" Phantom grunted, standing up and glaring intensely.

"Make me," taunted the blue-skinned ghost, crossing his arms.

Phantom snarled with anger, "I…will!" He fired a green blast that slammed into the vampire-looking ghost, sending it flying. "Who are you…what do you want…?" Phantom wanted to know as he floated into the air again to dodge a crimson blast that hit the ground only a second later.

The malevolent ghost replied after a moment of thought, "I am Plasmius. Don't bother introducing yourself, I already know—OFFFFFFFF!" A green ectoplasmic bomb (in the shape of a green 'disk') hit him in the stomach, which exploded and sent him flying into the wall—painfully. The wall was unaffected.

The ghost teen smirked a little, "Everyone knows who I am, so I'm not surprised, _Plasmius_."

"Hm…perhaps you are competent…unlike"—Plasmius hissed—"_your father_…"

"How do you know my father!?" Phantom demanded, flying over to Plasmius and angrily grabbing the fanged ghost by the scruff of it's suit.

Plasmius chuckled, "Why should I tell _you_?" Red blasts surged from his eyes, which slammed into the ghost teen and knocked him into the wall. Phantom hit the ground again. The picture on the wall his back had hit was not even dented. Two light blue rings appeared around Phantom's waist, moving vertically away from each other and causing him to de-transform into Danny Fenton. Danny groaned and closed his eyes.

Plasmius turned to Jazz, but froze, his crimson eyes wide with realization. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went intangible. After a moment of his insubstantial form hovering there, he flew up and through the roof.

Leaving an unconscious Danny Fenton behind…

**END CHAPTER**

Some foreshadowing and important plot stuff. What, didn't you pay attention when you read the chapter? Do I _need_ to point out this stuff?...Well, yeah, if I feel like it.

Anyway, here's some questions you guys may be having: will Danny meet Sam and Tucker? Will they recognize him if they do? How did Jazz sleep through that fight?

**OH! And**: even though ghosts can interact with objects in this universe (while tangible, of course), they cannot _harm_ them…hehhehheh…well, of course, they can harm humans themselves, but not any real world items. Why? Mostly because I said so, but there is another reason. The main one being that humans have spirits, meaning that ghosts are able to touch them by touching their spirit, but still able to interact/harm their physical body…I hope that made sense.


	3. Chapter 2

Not much to say, except read the chapter and then review, please! I'd appreciate it.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 2**

——————————————————————————————————————

The bight sunlight filled the room, hitting one Samantha Manson's face. She moaned in annoyance, "Ugh…stupid sunlight…"

Sam's redheaded, over-cheerful mother, Pam Manson, chirped, "Time to get up, sweetie!"

The goth girl's blonde, enthusiastic father, Jeremy Manson added, "The early bird gets the worm, after all!"

"That may be true," Sam emotionlessly replied, "but must I remind you I'm a vegetarian? And even if I wasn't, I would never eat a stupid worm!" She scowled, "Now leave me alone!"

"But sweetie, it's your first day at Casper High! Are you not excited?" Pam asked, confused, "Oh, and you're late, too…"

"What!?" Sam stood up, revealing her black pajamas. She quickly dashed into her closet, changing as fast as possible into a black t-shirt with beautiful purple designs, a black skirt with purple stripes, and a pair of black combat boots. Once she was changed, Sam ran out the door of her room. Her parents stared after her in confusion.

--

School.

Honestly, Danny hated it with a passion, for many reasons…one of them being he had _no_ friends. Non. Not even one. Nobody had even approached him after the accident that gave him his ghost powers…and nobody even knew his secret, except his sister…and his mother, who, as you already know, is missing. Other reasons that Daniel Fenton hated school were that he was always picked on by the popular kids, the only teacher that liked him was Mr. Lancer, and it was just plain stressful.

…He was doing ok when it came to grades, though. He had an **A+ **in Astronomy (he had always wanted to be an astronaut, after all), **A**s in Science and English, an **A- **in Social, a **B+** in P.E, a **B** in Health (a worthless class, he personally thought), and finally a **C **in Math.

He sucked at math; big time.

Anyway, the halfa's hair was messy as always (he didn't bother trying to fix it anymore) and his hollow blue eyes were filled with a deep sadness. He hadn't felt happy since his father had died, and even before that he had been rarely happy…

"Hey, Fentonowski!" A voice mocked. Danny stopped walking after a moment and slowly turned around as the teen who had addressed him advanced. He was Dash Baxter, a tall, overly-muscled boy with light blue eyes and light blonde hair…not to mention a brain the size of a peanut. Dash was the school's star football player…which…wasn't saying much, since the Casper High Ravens weren't that good _at all_.

"Yes, Dash?" Danny monotonously replied.

"Mr. Lancer told me to show some new geeks around. Think you can do it for me, Freak-ton?" Dash sneered.

"What's in it for me?" Danny asked quietly.

Dash glared, "I won't punch your face in."

Danny sighed, "…Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks for nothin', Fen_toad_." Dash smirked, picking Danny up and shoving him into a locker. The blonde jock walked off, looking proud with himself.

Danny, with an impatient grunt, turned himself invisible and intangible. Since he was intangible, he was able to fly, something he could only do as a human when in an insubstantial state.

Danny flew down the hallway and phased into the boy's washrooms. He landed on the floor, materialized as he did so. The halfa walked out of the bathroom and thought, _'Ok, new kids, huh? I should help them out, I guess…if only so Dash doesn't kill me.' _Danny sighed and scoured the hallways. _'I wish that idiot had given me more information…'_

--

Sam quickly entered the school, pausing to take a breath. Though she was a very athletic girl, she had never ran eleven blocks without taking a break before. She sighed and walked cautiously through the hallway. Nobody seemed to notice her, until—

"Hello?" The quiet voice was barely heard; had it not been for the fact the boy who spoke was in front of her, Sam wouldn't have even noticed. The boy was her age—sixteen—sporting a white and red t-shirt (the red on the shirt being an oval on the chest and stripes on the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the shirt), blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He had messy dark hair and icy blue eyes. Sam suppressed a shudder; the boys eyes had this…effect on your soul…

"Um…uh…" Sam blinked. "Yes?"

"…You're new, aren't you?" The boy asked, a very tiny hint of amusement in his eyes and voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know that?"

The boy dryly answered, "Because you haven't recognize me and made fun of me." He paused. "…I'm Danny."

"I'm Sam." The goth girl replied coolly, observing Danny a bit curiously.

Danny smiled weakly, "Somebody else was supposed to show you around, but"—his voice became bitter—"he's forced me into doing it because he's a huge jerk who's go the brain the size of a lonely speck of dust! Sam could have sworn his eyes had flared an olive green, if only for a second.

"Bully, huh?" Sam asked, trying not to express her amusement.

"…Ok, yeah, he is my personal bully." Danny admitted, "It's not just him, though…all of them…" He frowned a little.

"Yeah, I'm a social outcast no matter what school I go to." Sam sighed, "The 'normal' kids fear me and the goth kids accuse me of not 'being goth enough'." She blushed a little, "Though, uh, the latter is, I must admit, kinda' true…anyway, you haven't seen a friend of mine, have you? Kinda' tall, dark skin, red hat over dark hair, wears glasses, carries a PDA ninety-percent of the time…?"

Danny winced, "Yeah, I saw him…let's just say one of the popular guys was 'getting to know him'."

Sam sighed in annoyance, "Great, now I have to save him _again_. Where was he when you saw him?" She looked at the raven-haired boy seriously. Now that she thought about it, Danny actually looked kind-of cute…

"Down the hallway and near the washrooms," Danny replied, bring Sam back to reality. The goth girl stared at him blankly, shook her head, nodded, thanked him, promised to be back quickly, and dashed off—all as quickly as possible. Danny stared after her in confusion and rolled his eyes, _'Girls.' _He chuckled and waited patiently for the girl to return.

Which she did, a few moments later.

Tucker Foley, an African American boy wearing a red beret, black-rimmed glasses, a yellow t-shirt, and green baggy jeans, was a sixteen-year-old techno-geek. As usual, he was holding his silver PDA, fiddling with it casually. The dark-skinned boy looked at Danny and said, "Hey."

"…….Hi." Danny said, a bit awkwardly. Though he seemed somewhat comfortable with Sam, Tucker seemed a bit more 'normal', for the lack of a better word.

"I'm Tucker." The techno-geek grinned, "Did Sam tell you about my awesomeness, or should I?"

"Tucker, don't flatter yourself." Sam sounded annoyed. Tucker stuck his tongue out at her, but yelped as the goth girl knocked his beret away.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Tucker whined. He then grumbled under his breath, Danny hearing the dark-skinned boy clearly, "_Crazy woman…_"

Sam scowled, "I heard that, Foley!" Tucker was gone in less then a second. Danny watched with the slightest hint of amusement as Sam chased after.

Yes, it was a beginning of a beautiful friendship…

--

Later that day, during Science (with Mr. Lancer, Danny's favorite teacher), Danny was writing down notes about the 'wonderful' facts about molecules, when he froze and gasped softly. A steady swirl of blue mist leaked out of his mouth, signaling the presence of a ghost in the vicinity.

Danny raised his right hand and waved it a little to get Alexander Lancer's attention. The slightly-overweight teacher saw this and asked, "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked clearly, his voice louder then usual if only out of urgency.

"Yes, you may." Mr. Lancer nodded. Danny smiled a little before racing out the door. Once he made sure it was shut behind him, he dashed into the nearest boy's bathroom.

Danny hissed, "I'm going ghost." Releasing his inner cold with force, a ring of light blue ecto-energy appeared around his skinny waist. The one ring split into two identical rings around his midsection. One of the rings slowly moved up while the other—at the very same time and speed—moved down. As the ecto-rings passed over his body, his clothes were replaced with a black, skin-tight hazmat suit with white gloves, white boots, a white belt, and white collar. His icy blue eyes were now gone, replaced by olive green eyes that glowed slightly; not even a third of a second later, his black hair was gone and was now a snowy white.

Now in his ghost form, Phantom went intangible and flew through the roof. A random, brown-haired student left one of the stalls and looked around in confusion, shrugged, and left the washrooms.

Phantom floated up through the roof. As he regained tangibility, he hovered over the rooftop in a standing position, not bothering to lean forward at all as he moved through the air. Another stream of blue gas leaked out of his mouth, forcing it's way out his mouth. The mist, like the rings of his transformation from human to ghost and back again, came from the cold spot that was supposedly in his lungs.

The ghost boy looked around in slight confusion. Where was the ghost that was setting of his ghost sense? He had never had a false alarm before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOOOOOOST!" A scream was heard from inside the red-bricked school. Phantom quickly faded into intangible, lowering himself through the floor, head first. Legs fusing into a spectral wisp, he phased his head into the hallways from the roof and looked around.

The sight shocked him so much he almost fully phased through the roof, hit the ground, and de-transformed into his human form…but he didn't. For you see, what Phantom saw was…

**END CHAPTER**

When you first started reading, you were expecting a fluffy chapter, huh? That's what the ending was for! Ha! Oh, and it was a cliff-hanger, too! I haven't done many of those before!


	4. Chapter 3

**EDITED ON APRIL 11****TH****, 2008 AFTER READING SOME REVIEWS.**

Directly continued after the last chapter! This one is filled with plot-driving events, all of which are important. Yesh.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 3**

——————————————————————————————————————

…Plasmius, his fangs glistening in the now-darkened-slightly hallways. He was hovering there, grinned an evil, toothy grin as the students all ran in fear. Phantom realized then that the bell had rung…not that it mattered, since school would be out now thanks to the ghost attack.

Phantom sighed and phased fully out of the wall. Regaining tangibility, he snapped at Plasmius, "You! What are you doing here?"

The vampire-like ghost hissed, turning to him in surprise. Seeing who the ghost boy was, Plasmius sneered, "I could ask you the same question."

The ghost boy nodded, "Yes, you could. Now answer my question. What are you doing here, Count _Jerk_-ula?"

"I was hoping to scare some people, take some stuff if I want, have a little blood feast…" Plasmius sneered, showing off his vampire fangs. "Why do you ask, Phantom?"

"I wanted to have some conversation before I kicked your ass." Phantom dryly replied, clenching green energy in his hands and firing a double-handed blast. Plasmius raised his magenta-glowing hands and created a violet wall of energy that deflected the green beams. Phantom snarled angrily and flew forward, dodging a few crimson blasts; the ghost teen attempted a punch, but Plasmius grabbed his neck, spun around once, and threw Phantom flying into the wall. The ghost boy groaned and glared angrily. _'Ok, _now_ I'm mad…' _"Hmph, you're not so bad…for a vampire wanna-be."

"I assure you, ghost boy, I'm not 'wanna-be'." Plasmius smirked.

"…Oh." Phantom paled considerably.

"Yes. Oh, indeed."

Plasmius' hands glowed crimson and the hallway cooled down immensely as lockers burst open, their contents flying out at a high speed and through the hallway. Phantom went intangible, letting the school supplies, crates, and desks fly through him; he then asked, "So, you're a real vampire…ghost…hybrid, or what?" Once the coast was clear, he regained a solid form and fired a green blast that hit Plasmius, sending the vampire-like ghost back a bit.

The older ghost's eyes flared angrily and he shot twin beams from his hands. Both hit Phantom, sending him flying. The ghost boy managed to go intangible, phasing through the wall.

--

Sam sighed to herself, bemusedly doodling in her notebook during Math, possibly her least-favorite subject. She could have sworn she had heard screams in the hallway, but was too busy being annoyed at the teacher for holding the class in just because of a small group of the students fooling around.

Suddenly, Phantom fell through the wall, landing on her desk painfully, a grunt escaping his lips. He stood up on the desk and entered a battle pose as Plasmius phased through the wall. The ghost teen hissed, "Stay away from me!" Phantom put his hands together and unleashed a large green beam. Plasmius created a magenta umbrella-shaped shield that absorbed it.

Plasmius sneered, "Who's going to make me? You? Oh, please. You're such a weakling." He fired a large crimson blast that slammed into Phantom.

The spectral mid-teen cried out in pain, hitting the wall but not damaging it in the least. However, he recovered quickly, the wound on his back gone after a moment. Plasmius seemed shocked as Phantom smirked, "What, don't you have a healing factor, Count Fruitloop-ula?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Fruit. Loop!" Plasmius snarled, angrily.

" 'Fruitloop' is one word." Phantom dryly pointed out before tackling into the vampire-like ghost. He turned himself and Plasmius intangible, phasing through the roof.

Sam stared after them in slight awe. She had heard Amity Park was haunted…but she certainly was not expecting that. She looked over at Tucker, who shrugged at her in a 'I didn't see that coming either' kind of way.

The goth girl couldn't help but smile a little as the teacher, a shocked look on her face, slowly dismissed the students. As everyone piled out of the classroom, Sam casually walked out the door, still smiling a little. Maybe Amity Park wouldn't be so bad?

--

'_Sometimes I hate this town.' _Phantom did a somersault over Plasmius' head, launching an ecto-blast while spinning around. The blast hit Plasmius, sending the surprised vampire flying. The ghost teen demanded, "Will you please leave my town alone, now!?"

"…Fine, be that way, Phantom." Plasmius sneered, "I will be back, however…someday." He then swirled around, disappearing in a swirl of red energy.

Phantom went intangible, phasing into Casper High and entering the nearest bathroom. He de-transformed into his human form quickly, stepping out and looking around. He shoved is hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway. Danny hoped that nobody had gotten hurt, but you never know, right? Danny paused when he saw a familiar goth girl being one of the very few still in the hallway.

The half-ghost wasn't entirely sure why he did so, he walked over to Sam and asked, "Err…are you, um, ok...?"

Sam blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine. So, does that kind of stuff, um, happen a lot?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Danny smiled weakly, "Welcome to the most haunted place in America. Thank you for your stay." He sighed, "As for who those ghosts were, the vampire-wannabe was a new one. The ghost boy, however…" He had a strange look in his eyes as he finished, "has been here a very long time…"

"He looked familiar, somehow…" Sam frowned in thought.

"Err, well, you might have seen him briefly on the news o-or in the newspaper or something…" Danny nervously smiled.

"Hm…so, think you can show me around? I was almost late for first period, and I don't want that happening too much." Sam smiled.

Danny blinked. Nobody had smiled at him and meant it—other then Jazz, of course—for a long time…he shook his head and a hint of a smile played on his lips as he replied, "Yeah, sure."

Sam then frowned, "Thanks, but first we have to find my friend, Tucker. Ugh, where is that idiot…" She looked around.

The half-ghost boy hesitated before pointing up, "Um…maybe he ran away during the ghost fight?"

"Sounds like something he would do…what a coward." Sam sighed.

"…Do you have any idea where he would have gone?" Danny asked. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to help this new girl…

Sam smirked, "He probably ran to the nearest fast food joint."

Danny nodded, "I know just the place, if you're right…"

--

"Ugh, what is this place?" Sam asked, horrified. She looked up at the neon sign. "The 'Nasty Burger'? Seriously?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Danny retaliated in his usual monotone that he hadn't used until that moment near Sam. She seemed understanding of the tone and didn't comment or give him a weird look. This surprised the ghost-empowered boy, but he decided that she probably didn't care or maybe, just maybe, she used that tone sometimes, too…

"Right, whatever. If I'm right, Tucker's in there." Sam sighed, "Sometimes I really hate the guy…but, unfortunately, he's pretty much the only friend I have." Sam smiled at Danny, "Except you, of course."

"Ah, heh, friend? R-really?" Danny asked, surprised. Before he or Sam could say anything else, a steady stream of blue mist leaked out of Danny's mouth. _'Damn it!' _"I'll be right back. You go look for Tucker or whoever." He ran off behind the Nasty Burger. Sam shrugged to herself and entered the fast food establishment.

Meanwhile, behind the Nasty Burger, Danny shut his eyes, two light blue rings encircling his waist. One moved up and the other moved down, quickly transforming him into Phantom.

Now in ghost mode, the ghost teen flew up and landed on the roof of the Nasty Burger. As he looked around, he walked cautiously along the roof.

"Hello, whelp…" A familiar voice spoke. Phantom spun around to see a mechanical ghost with green flaming hair and green pupil-lacking eyes. It had an evil sneer on it's face, it's eyes narrowed.

"Skulker." Phantom noted.

"Phantom."

There was a pause as they stared at each other quietly for a few moments. A few weapons folded out of Skulker's body, his eyes narrowing a little more. Phantom did the same with his eyes, forming green ecto-energy in his hands in the form of orbs.

Skulker's weapons fired at the very same time Phantom fired a large amount of ectoplasmic energy blasts. Phantom's own attacks managed to destroy some of Skulker's, but one blue laser slammed into Phantom, sending him flying off of the Nasty Burger, landing in the parking lot.

He grunted, standing up just as Skulker landed in front of him. Phantom fired a quick beam of green energy that slammed into Skulker, sending the hunter-ghost flying.

Skulker was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, who had been hunting down Phantom ever since he had gotten his ghost powers. Though Skulker was powerful, Phantom was able to outsmart him at first. Now, however, Phantom was more powerful then Skulker, not needing to simply out-smart the hunter anymore. Not that it would be hard...

"I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed, ghost child!" Skulker snarled.

"I am not a child." Phantom corrected with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm more mature then you will ever be, Skulker." He created more ecto-energy in his fists, "Now more fighting, less talking!" He put his green-glowing hands together and released a powerful blast that surged through the air.

Skulker dodged it and fired a blast from a little cannon that appeared from his wrist. The wrist-cannon was surprisingly powerful, hitting Phantom and sending him flying into a car. The car bounced back but was not damaged in any way despite the shockwaves that tore through the air after the ghost teen crashed into it.

"Oh, please, whelp. You may have defeated me before, but this time, I shall finally outdo you and have your pelt as a coat!" Skulker sneered.

Phantom sighed, "Can't you make up your mind about what you're going to do with my pelt?" Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and put his hands together, firing a large ecto-blast that sent Skulker flying. Phantom then pulled out the thermos, un-capped it, and quickly pressed the button. The blue ecto-vortex surged from the inside of the thermos and sucked Skulker within it.

Relieved, the ghost teen landed at the corner of the Nasty Burger, hidden from view of any prying eyes. De-transforming into his human half, Danny walked out from behind the corner and into the Nasty Burger.

Instantly, he saw Sam sitting at a table, across from an African American boy wearing a beret, black-rimmed glasses, a yellow t-shirt and green jeans. The goth girl waved at Danny with a 'come here' smile on her face. Danny did so, walking over a bit quickly.

"Tuck, Danny's gonna' hang out with us today. Speaking of which, where were you?" Sam frowned at the dark-skinned boy in annoyance.

"I got lost, ok!? It's not my fault…" Tucker frowned but smiled. "I did meet a girl, though!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Danny, feeling somewhat more comfortable with her then the new guy, sat down next to her and looked between them curiously. He spoke, forcing some emotion in his voice, "Is that something that doesn't happen often?"

Tucker shrugged, "Meh. Anyway…is your last name Fenton?"

"Yeah…" Danny replied, cautiously.

"Hm…didn't they all die, or something?"

Danny's eyes, to the other two's shock, flared an ectoplasmic green. He leaned over the table and angrily grabbed Tucker by the scruff of his shirt. Speaking with rage, Danny hissed in a less-then-human voice, "_**What do you know about that**_!?" Tucker just stared at his eyes with awe and fear. "_**Answer me, **__**human**_!" The instant he said that, he regretted it. The Nasty Burger was empty enough so that only Tucker and Sam heard him, but it was still bad…

"…Wha-huh…?" Sam was unable to say anything else.

"_**I…I**_…" Danny's voice returned to normal, "I mean…" Danny nervously let go of Tucker and backed off, his eyes returning to their human, icy blue color. Guilt surged through him, but he quickly shook it off and said awkwardly, "Err…just…joking?"

Tucker frowned suspiciously, "I don't think so. How'd you do that with your eyes? Better yet, what was with that voice?"

Danny hesitated, "…I…uh…have always been able to do that!" He smiled nervously, "Perfectly normal." He paused. "Well, not really normal, per se, but, um…oh, never mind!" He sighed and continued in monotone, "I'm sorry I over-reacted. Whenever somebody mentions my parents, I just…my father's dead, and for all I know my mom's dead as well." He picked up a saltshaker and fidgeted with it, "They're both gone…all I have left is me, myself, and my sister."

"Wait, I recognize you now!" Tucker blurted, going off-topic, "You're that GhostBoy on **Doomed**!"

"Tucker, grow up! This is a very emotional mome—hey, you're right, you do look like that GhostBoy…" Sam looked at Danny in surprise.

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to look like myself." Danny sarcastically retaliated, rolling his eyes a little. He gasped as his arms faded into intangibility, the saltshaker phasing through them and hitting the table. He quickly hid his insubstantial arm under the table before either of his two… 'friends' noticed. Luckily, Sam was two busy looking into his eyes for a sign of the green glow. Tucker, however…

"How'd you do that?" The techno-geek asked, glaring.

"How'd I do what?" Danny asked, monotonously.

Tucker stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "Whatever…I'm gone." He stood up, "My parents want me home early today to help unpack. If I don't they'll probably ban me from technology for, like, ever!" He shuddered at the thought and ran off.

Once the techno-geek was out of sight, Danny noted, "Weird guy…" _'and this is coming from someone with ghost powers…'_

"How _did_ you make your eyes do that? I didn't know anyone could—!" Sam began to speak.

"It's none of your business." Danny coldly interrupted, "If I told you anything…you would only be in a lot of danger…and I can't lose anyone else. I…I just can't." He stood up, "I'm going home." Danny then walked off, hands in his pockets and a deep frown of thought on his face.

Sam stared after him for a moment before realizing, _'I was just ditched by _two_ people! What the hell!?'_

**END CHAPTER**

Poor Sam…or, poor Danny and Tucker when she gets her revenge…!

…Yes, I edited it a lot. I had to. It makes more sense this way, in my opinion. That, and Darkness threatened me into it.

Darkness: (smirks)

Oh, stop looking smug!...Anyway, please review! Reviews are good!

Darkness: (mumbling) I need them for food, after all.

Hm, on second thought, don't review!

Darkness: What!? NO! I'M HUNGRY! (fires an ecto-blast that hits my stomach)

OW! Oh…oh, God…that hurt…man, why do you _hurt_ me all the time? Not cool, Darky, _not…__cool_. (faints)

Darkness: Um, opps…


End file.
